


wanting something i cant see (and something i cant reach)

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Online Friendship, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It hurts, wanting someone who doesn’t live in the same country, though. It hurts, thinking of Baekhyun’s handsome smile in the ridiculous selfies he often sends Kyungsoo. It hurts that Baekhyun has his own life, thousands of miles away, without him
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	wanting something i cant see (and something i cant reach)

Kyungsoo sighs heavily as he turns his phone off, tossing it to the foot of his bed. No messages, no notifications. At least, no important ones. None from _him_. His lips drag downwards, in a plump pout that feels all too familiar on his face.

“I think I’m going insane,” He whispers into the quiet air, afraid if he speaks too loudly, his façade will break. Groaning after, he falls back onto the mattress, heart beating out of his chest and stomach flopping uncomfortably. He hates this feeling, hates not feeling like himself. He hates not being able to live his everyday life without thinking of the object of his affections. It’s like, everywhere he looks, everywhere he goes, he finds something that reminds him of Baekhyun. Whether it be the OST to their favorite drama playing when his music is on shuffle, or the stupid birthday card Baekhyun sent him for his birthday. Kyungsoo has it pinned on his wall, the polaroid selfie Baekhyun also sent right next to it.

Kyungsoo knows he’s long gone, too in love with the way Baekhyun isn’t afraid to speak his mind, often fighting with people on twitter about whatever he feels is unjust. He’s way too smitten by the ridiculous nicknames Baekhyun gives him, often sent with cute emojis and offers to kiss him. More than anything, he’s fallen too hard for the way Baekhyun makes him laugh so hard his belly aches. But, he’s also serious, speaking with so much tenderness and consideration that it leaves Kyungsoo a little lightheaded. He cheers Kyungsoo up when he needs it, always knowing exactly what to say to keep Kyungsoo from spiraling into a flurry of anxiety and isolation.

It hurts, wanting someone who doesn’t live in the same country, though. It hurts, thinking of Baekhyun’s handsome smile in the ridiculous selfies he often sends Kyungsoo. It hurts that Baekhyun has his own life, thousands of miles away, without him. And it’s not fair that Kyungsoo wants all his attention, wants to be the only one Baekhyun sends selfies and kissing emojis to. He wants to be the only one Baekhyun flirts with, platonically or not.

He thinks bitterly to earlier today, when Baekhyun had replied to someone on twitter, one of his other, many friends. Of course, Baekhyun had yet to reply to Kyungsoo’s messages. _Just want a bf_ …The tweet had said, and like the asshole he is, Baekhyun had replied with _aren’t we already dating???_

Kyungsoo feels his eyes water at the overwhelming way his heart swells and twists. It’s like someone is ringing it out to dry. Why couldn’t he have just…fallen for someone in one of his classes? Or, actually go through with the many tinder matches he has? Surely, he could just… _get over_ his feelings for Baekhyun right? Go back to seeing him as the annoying twitter mutual he’s known for nearly three years? Go back to not caring how long it takes Baekhyun to reply to his messages?

His phone chimes, shaking him out of his constant inner monologue. Glancing down at it, he contemplates not picking it up. It probably isn’t Baekhyun. And if it is, can’t he stand to wait a little while for Kyungsoo to reply back? But he gives in like he always does, snatching the phone up, eyes focused as his screen lights up. He smiles, wiping the stray tear that had escaped one of his tear duct.

**From:** Baekhyunnee

_hello my beautiful tiny fairy boy lemme kiss ur cheeks…🥺_

**Author's Note:**

> um this is just something i wrote bc i was sad....enjoy..?


End file.
